Stray
by YueMinamoto
Summary: Universo Alterno. En el año 2046 las gente vive en pequeñas ciudades aisladas entre si. Yue no era mas que una mas de los habitantes de aquella ciudad hasta que se encuentra con un extraño perro al que nombre Kouji. ¿Qué sucedería si esa criatura que encontró no resulta ser un simple perro, sino alguien que podría ayudarla a cumplir su mayor deseo. Pésimo Summary. Kouji x OC
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

El día que nuestras miradas se cruzaron

Fue en aquel momento cuando pensé que el mundo podía cambiar. Fueron aquellos ojos tan azules como la noche los que me transmitieron ese sentimiento tan profundo de rencor, venganza, tristeza, pero mas que nada, impotencia. Fue extraño que tales sentimientos probinieran los ojos azul zafiro de un extraño perro callejero. Ante mi intento de acercarme me gruñó indicandome que me alejara. Al mirarlo bien noté que estaba muy herido, en ese estado no duraría ni dos días solo en las peligrosas calles del área 7. Decidí ignorarlo y seguir mi camino a casa cuando sentí como aquel animal de desplomaba en el piso inconciente. Me acequé a el y lo cargué hasta mi casa.

Prometiendo que estudiaría y no me metería en problemas, mis padres me dejaron conservarlo. Lo subí a mi habitación y curé sus heridas mientras lo observava detalladamente: tenía un hermsos pelaje azul oscuro, casi negro diría yo y el tamaño de un Pastor Alemán joven. La imagen de sus ojos seguía en mi cabeza. Inconcientemente comenzé a acariciarlo hasta que despertó.

Me miró algo débil y confundido, yo seguí acariciandolo. Cuando por fin se incorporó del todo se paró y comezó a gruñirme. Denuevo esos ojos, esos ojos llenos de tristeza y rencor. Permanecí impasible ante su alerta.

-Tranquilo, no te haré daño- El se tranquilizó ante mis palabras y se sentó. Su mirada aún reflejaba desconfianza. - Estabas muy herido así que te traje a mi casa.- Definitivamente era un perro muy lindo, pero extraño.

Me miraba fijamente analisandome de pies a cabeza. Quedaba mas que claro que este no era un perro común y corriente. Ignorando el costante acoso de la mirada del extraño animal continué con mi vida é mis cosas y empezé con la tarea. Saqué mi aguja e hilo y empezé a coser un vestido. El perro me miraba extrañado.

-¿Que?- El can se me acercó y señaló con el hocigo mi recién comenzado vestido. -Es para la clase de costura- Me volvió a ver como si no entendiera. Esta vez tiró al suelo mi vieja calculadora.- Si, una calculadora ¿Qué con ella?.- Iba a agacharme a recogerla cuando marcó con sus patas la suma "2+2" en la calculadora. Era oficial que este no era un perro normal.-Sabes... sumar?- le pregunté confundida a lo que el animal asintió. Ya estaba asustada cuando escribió con las letras de la calculadora: "Hay alguien en la casa?". Negué con la cabeza confundia y de un momento a otro el extraño animal mutó convirtiendose en un niñó humano de apróximadamente 14 años.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Cuando nuestras realidades chocaron.

El niño me miraba fijamente examinando mi expresión. Yo seguía asustada y pensando cómo demonios se había convertido el perro que encontré en la calle en ese chico. Involuntariamente tomé mi libro de costura e intenté golpearlo en la cabeza aunque el detuvo mi golpe con una sola mano.

-¿Sorprendida?- Me dijo al ver mi expresión atónita. Yo asentí.

-¡¿Qué cosa eres?-

-Eso no importa...- volteó a mirar mi libro de costura- ¿No estudias matemáticas?-

Yo lo miré confundida. ¿En qué mundo vivía? Es como si viviera totalmente aislado de la realidad.-Las mujeres no tenemos derecho a aprender esas cosas..-dije enojada.- Es parte de las leyes del gobierno... la mujer cose y cocina.- Ahora era él quien parecía confundido- ¿De donde vienes? No eres de por aquí y eso es obvio.-

-No es importante... ¿acaso no te dijeron que desobedecer las reglas esta mal?- Lo miré extrañada.- Si esta prohibido que las mujeres estudien por qué lo haces?-

-Porque estoy en contra de esto, los hombres no son mas que nosotras. Es solo una excusa del gobierno para generar la ignorancia y mantenernos encerrados en una burbuja donde puedan controlarnos.- No sé por que, pero a ese extraño chico pude contarle lo que me había callado durante toda mi vida. Me sentí sumamente segura, como si el entendiera, como si supiera lo que se siente ser considerado menos que a los demás.-Pero basta de hablar de mi... al menos dime tu nombre y qué cosa eres.- El extraño niño bajó la mirada.- ¿Qué acaso no tienes nombre?

-No...- dijo en un casi inaudible susurro.- Jamás se molestaron en ponerme nombre...-

-¿Cómo es eso de que tus padres no te pusieron nombre?-

-No... tengo a eso que ustedes llaman padres... no soy un ser humano-

-Eso es obvio entonces dime ¿Qué cosa eres?.-

-C301 Un Chronos...-No entendía nada a que se refería este chico con eso de C301 y menos con lo de Chronos. Había llegado a la conclusión de que había traído a mi casa a un no-humano que no tenía nombre.

-¿C301? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Y qué demonios es Chronos? No me inventes estupideces.-

-No son estupideces.- me dijo serio.-Soy un Chronos, una bioarma creada para ser utilizada en la guerra... Mi número de identificación en C301- dijo enseñándome la placa de su collar para perros. Ahora estada definitivamente confundida.

-¿Guerra? Aquí no hay guerras. Solo hay gente idéntica con un destino ya definido viviendo en una ciudad repleta de ignorantes.- Pensé

-No sé en donde te crees que estas... pero aquí no hay ninguna guerra-

-No aquí... afuera..-

-¿Afuera? Te refieres a fuera de la ciudad?-

- Supuestamente el área 7 esta cubierta por una cápsula que protege a la población de los problemas ambientales generados por el calentamiento global, aunque en realidad esa es solo la función menor, la verdadera función de esa cubierta es aislar a los ciudadanos de la guerra que se libra fuera... todos contra todos por el completo control.- Explicó con su serio semblante.- Las bioarmas como yo fuimos creadas para ocupar el lugar de soldados... estamos genéticamente alterados para ser sumamente resistentes y los de la línea "Chronos" tenemos el ADN combinado con diferentes animales.-Yo lo miré incrédula. ¿Me tomaba por estúpida? ¿Acaso se creía que iba a tragarme ese cuento de ciencia ficción? Sería soñadora pero nunca llegaba a tales extremos como para imaginar una guerra secreta.

-Demuéstramelo-

-Es simple lógica... No soy un ser humano y eso ya lo comprobaste… en cuanto a la guerra... piénsalo dos veces y dime si realmente suena tan descabellado lo que acabo de decirte.-

Volví a mirar directo a sus ojos. No estaba del todo segura en lo que me decía, pero había algo es sus ojos que me brindaba seguridad.

-Supongamos que te creo... ¿Porque no estas en esa dichosa guerra?- le dije seria. El sonrió.

-Huí para buscar a mi hermano... bueno... el y yo somos físicamente iguales y fuimos creados con la misma información genética... es como si fuésemos hermanos...-

-Y el esta...-

-En la guerra. Me escabullí en la ciudad para poder recuperarme y luego salir por el.-

-Pues lamento decirte que no es nada fácil salir del Área 7-

-Lo sé... pero puedo hacerlo... en fin... mañana en la mañana me iré-¿Irse? ¿Porque? Me costaba admitirlo pero esa extraña criatura empezaba a caerme demasiado bien. No quería que se fuera, con su presencia a mi lado, llegaba a pensar que había una mínima posibilidad de que aquello que me contaba fuera real.-Morirás si intentas hacerlo solo...-

-Soy mas resistente de lo que piensas.-

-Necesitas un compañero. Alguien que te ayude y conozca la ciudad. En tus condiciones tu no sabrías ni donde esta la salida.- Hice una pausa.- ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo? De esa forma podré comprobar que no me estas inventando un cuento.-Él mi miró confundido.

-Tu? No durarías ni cinco minutos en una guerra-

-Soy mas resistente de lo que piensas.- Le dije con un aire superior. - Ya es de noche, te quedarás a dormir aquí como un buen perro.- Finalicé y me acosté a dormir sintiendo la mirada confundida de mi acompañante


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: El día nos volvimos compañeros.

C301´S POV:

No terminaba de entender por qué aquella extraña mujer me había permitido quedarme en su casa. A pesar de ver mi transformación y de haber oído semejantes cosas se esmeró en que permaneciera en su cuarto. Pero la mayor de mis incógnitas fue por qué le había contado parte de mi historia. No era una persona en la cual pudiese confiar ni que conociera de toda mi vida, de hecho, era una humana, y ellos no eran exactamente los mas confiables de todos.

Miraba por la ventana tratando de apreciar la mayor cantidad de terreno del Área 7. Desde ese punto se veía casi en su totalidad aquel lugar. A simple vista, parecía una ciudad simple y ordinaria, pero cuando me concentré en sus habitantes fue grande mi sorpresa. Todos las personas eran exactamente iguales: Cabello negro y ojos verde olivo.

-Es ley. Todos en el área 7 debemos lucir así.- dijo la dueña de la habitación seria. Volteé a verla confundido. – Somos todos iguales en todos los sentidos, la única diferencia permitida es la diferencia de educación entre los sexos, y solo porque fue impuesta por el gobierno. Estas características son las que supuestamente nos distinge de los otros, los que no hace únicos a comparación de las otras áreas.-

-Suena patético.- Respondí secamente.- No puedo creer que los humanos crean semejante estupidez.-

-Lo sé. Y lo peor de todo es que la gente apoya al gobierno, como vive bien no siente la necesidad de protestar. –suspiró.- Creo que yo soy de las pocas que están en desacuerdo. Siento vergüenza ajena.-

-¿Por pensar diferente?- le pregunté

-No, por pertenecer a la misma especie que esos ignorantes.- Dijo seria. La miré fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojos reflejaban un profundo sentimiento de impotencia.

-Quisieras hacer algo ¿cierto?- le pregunté serio. Ella asintió.

-Lastima que es imposible, si desobedeces la pena será la muerte. Y además estoy sola, nadie mas piensa como yo o tiene el valor de enfrentarse a algo casi imposible.-

-No lo es.- Le dije. –Cuentas con mi apoyo.- Ella me miró sorprendida.

-¿Es enserio?-

-Te ayudaré con tu cometido si tu me ayudas a encontrar a mi hermano mayor.-

-Me parecía demasiado bueno que me ofrecieras ayuda sin darte nada a cambio.- dijo con un tono algo orgulloso.

-No siempre se cuenta con un Chronos. Somos prácticamente indestructibles dudo que las fuerzas armadas de este lugar puedan conmigo.-

-Entonces… que es lo que quieres que haga x ti?-

-Necesitaré que alguien me ayude a reunir información y ese alguien serás tu.-

-Aún no estoy segura de creerte eso de la guerra.-

-Queda en ti creerme o no…-

-De acuerdo, pero hasta que pueda comprobar que tu cuento de ciencia ficción es cierto… vivirás aquí como mi mascota- dijo decidida

-Si claro…- respondí con cierto sarcasmo.

-Lo harás… porque ahí afuera te matarán si te encuentran.-

Lo pensé dos veces, lo que me decía era totalmente cierto. Yo solo en medio de las calles del área 7 sería como un suicidio. No por el hecho de que no pudiera matar a quien se interpusiera en mi camino, sino porque sería muy llamativo ver a alguien totalmente diferente a la población del lugar.

-Es oficial. Somos equipo, un dúo- dijo segura. Yo lo dirigí una mirada aburrida- ya sabes… como los que salen en los programas de televisión.- No le respondí.- Oye…. Quiero que seamos amigos pero tu no tienes la mínima intención de eso.-

-No te lo tomes a mal. Soy así con todo el mundo.-

Ella suspiró y me dijo:

-Mantente en tu forma de animal, me iré a bañar.-

Accedí a su petición y adapté mi otra forma. Pasó una rato en el cual no hice más que comportarme como mascota y dormir. Tras pensarlo un poco, llegué a la conclusión de que no era tan mala idea quedarme en casa de aquella chica, me permitiría mantenerme a salvo y evitarme muchos problemas, el papel de mascota pasaría desapercibido, nadie sospecharía de un perro que lo único que hace es dormir y comer.

Mi nueva compañera no tardó mucho en venir. Pero no era la misma Yue que había conocido. Tenía el cabello de color celeste y los ojos del mismo color. Se veía mucho mas bonita que anteriormente. La miré algo confundido, ella lo notó.

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.- me dijo

-Tu cabello.- dije tras adaptar de nuevo mi forma humana.

-Ahhh ¿Esto? Es mi verdadero cabello, el negro esa solo tintura, cuando me baño se sale. Y los ojos son lentes de contacto.-

-Me gusta mas así.- dije inconscientemente pero al parecer ella no me escuchó.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó mientras secaba su cabello.

-No, nada.-

Yue me miró inconforme con mi respuesta pero la ignoré y continué observando por la ventana. Ella me miraba como si no entendiera que pasaba por mi cabeza. De un momento a otro se acercó a mi y miró mi collar

-_Chronos 301- _Leyó. Me miró con cierta lastima- Te pondré un nombre.-

-¿Eh? Ni se te ocurra. Así estoy bien.-

Al parecer mi opinión no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Mientras observaba cada detalle de la placa en mi collar yo me dispuse a observarla bien: Cabello celeste claro y lacio al igual que sus ojos, piel blanca (pero sin llegar a pálida), su mirada mostraba curiosidad ante el enigma de que nombre me pondría.

-Mientras no sea un nombre de perro…-pensé.

-¿_Elpmetfothigil?- _Dijo confundida.

-Es la clave de acceso que uso para…- No pude terminar la frase ya que, rebosante de alegría, me interrumpió.

-Kouji!- gritó con un enorme sonrisa en su rostro- Ese será tu nombre.-

-¿Kouji? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-

-Bueno… si no te gusta te llamaré Rex.-

La miré enojado y le gruñí levemente.

-Entonces Kouji será.-

Bufé. Sería largo. Esa chica llamada Yue parecía ser del tipo de chica entrometida que se mete donde nadie la llama y para empeorarlo no le asustaban mis miradas frías, mis gruñidos o malas contestaciones, de hecho, lo ignoraba como si fuera algo de todos los días. Pero ese hecho también la hacía una chica interesante.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomen Minna! Sé que me retrasé mucho… ¡Doy vergüenza! Estuve de vacaciones dos semanas y solo pude actualizar una vez! U.U Les pido disculpas de nuevo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo esta historia super loca salida de mi retorcida mente. **

**En fin les dejo el capitulo otra vez narrado desde el punto de vista de Kouji. Realmente espero que les guste.**

Capitulo 4: El día en que conocimos otro mundo (Parte 1 Kouji´s POV)

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana y aún no podía conciliar el sueño ¿El culpable? Una adolescente estresada.

Desde hacía horas que Yue se la pasaba tratando de estudiar algo relacionado con la cocina pero, a juzgar por sus constantes quejas, no lograba entender ni la mitad de lo que leía.

No le encontraba la dificultad a un cuestionario de 50 preguntas sobre gastronomía, es mas, me parecía algo sencillo que no llevaría mas de una hora. Pero al parecer Yue no pensaba lo mismo.

Volteé hacia ella ya harto de tanto griterío y le gruñí.

-Gomen, gomen. –dijo un poco mas calmada para luego bajar de la cama y acariciarme como si fuera su mascota.- Siento no dejarte dormir, pero es que no sé nada para el examen de mañana. Prometo hacer menos ruido ¿si?-

Una vez que volvió al escritorio y la cosa parecía haberse calmado opte por volver a dormir. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en el sonido que producía Yue al escribir.

-Al fin tranquilidad.- Pensé para luego al fin quedarme dormido.

Desperté y lo primero que vi fue el rostro de mi nueva compañera. Se encontraba profundamente dormida a mi lado ¿Cómo había llegado junto a mi? Ni idea. Golpeé levemente su rostro con mi hocico y despertó.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó adormilada.- Me daba flojera ir hasta la cama y tenía mucho sueño.-

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que sería tu mascota pero nunca me dijiste que eso implicara que me uses de almohada.-

-Que mal carácter…-

Después de discutir Yue se fue al colegio y me encargó quedarme en la casa. No se me ocurría que pensaba esta chica que yo haría todo un día encerrado en su habitación, nunca fui de ese tipo de personas inquietas, pero nunca consideré tanta inactividad.

Abrí como pude la puerta y bajá hasta el comedor, aparentemente no había nadie en casa así que opté por buscar algún entretenimiento.

Por mas vueltas que di no encontré nada. No es que buscara un juguete para perros o algo por el estilo, pero por lo menos algo con lo cual pudiera distraerme durante el resto del día. Al no encontrar nada me decidí por salir de la casa.

La ciudad estaba totalmente limpia, brillaba hasta podría decir, por las calles apenas circulaban autos, la mayoría eran colectivos de tres pisos repletos de gente. Las casas eran todas exactamente iguales, a excepción del letrero en la puerta donde se mencionaba el apellido de la familia. No olvidemos el silencio, ni un grito se escuchaba, apenas los susurros de las vecinas hablando sobre quién sabe qué cosa. Una de ellas se me acercó.

-¿Estas perdido amigo? Nunca te había visto por aquí.- Giré mi cabeza hacia la casa donde me había estado quedando estos últimos días. -¿Kokoro-san tiene un perro? Jamás lo había visto –hizo una pausa- Déjame ver algo.- se acercó y revisó una de mis patas. – Al parecer olvidó que tenían que registrarte, lo siento pero debo llamar al control de animales.- Tras decirme esto, la anciana tomo su celular y marco un número. – Ya vienen por ti, de esta forma ya no estarás solo.-

Gruñí y le quite el teléfono como pude para luego salir corriendo. Ella gritó y me siguió a paso lento.

Llegué a una plaza y me fijé si la había perdido, aparentemente, si, así que me recosté sobre las flores blancas para poder descansar.

La gente me miraba, algunos confundidos y otros con ternura. Detestaba que me miraran así, como si fuera un estúpido perro perdido que no sabe cuidarse solo, estoy seguro que si supieran lo que soy realmente no me vería de la misma forma, es mas, correrían y llamarían a la policía para que me encerraran en algún lugar de donde no pudiera salir. Odiaba el hecho de que solo se te acercaran por lucir como un perrito, si en vez de perro pareciera no sé… una pitón me odiarían solamente por mi apariencia.

_Estúpida hipocresía, como la odio._

Mi crítica a la gente se detuvo cuando un niño de aparentes 5 años se me acercó y tiró de una de mis orejas. Yo lo ignoré.

-Perrito, perrito- Insistía la criatura. Definitivamente mi paciencia se estaba agotando mas rápido que de costumbre. Ladee la cabeza para que niño me soltara pero aun así no obtuve resultados. Estaba por morderlo cuando vi como unos hombres se acercaban. No dudé en salir corriendo dejando al molesto mocoso llorando a los gritos.

Creo que cada vez que pasaba mas tiempo en esa ciudad mi odio por ella iba creciendo. No tenía idea de cuando había corrido, solo sé que recorrí toda la ciudad hasta llegar a una zona distinta a lo que había visto hasta ahora: A simple vista llegaba la sensación de que nunca se habían tomado el tiempo de limpiarlo, de hecho, no era mas que terreno baldío muy descuidado, con gran cantidad de charcos de lo que parecía algún desecho industrial. Pero lo que mas captaba mi atención era la gran cantidad de tuberías de gran tamaño que salían a algún lugar desconocido atravesando una gran pared de ladrillo.

Opté por que lo mejor sería volver antes de que Yue regresara, pero aún así no podía descartar la posibilidad de que esa gigantesca tubería fuera mi vía de escape fuera del Área 7.

Ya de regreso en la casa, me recosté junto a la cama para dormir un poco hasta que mi supuesta ama llegara. Las imágenes de mi día perdido en las calles de la horribles ciudad rodeada de muros no salían de mi cabeza. La gente parecía vivir en paz y feliz, pero eso no quería decir que la realidad que vivieran fuera del todo cierta. El hecho de que me crearan para esa realidad influía mucho en mi pensamiento. Tal vez, el mundo que yo veía tampoco era correcto, había una posibilidad de que fuera yo quien viviera en una nube de ignorancia. Pero la pura verdad es que fuera cuál fuera el mundo en el que realmente vivía nada me detendría de alcanzar mi único objetivo: Traer de regreso a mi hermano.

Listo! Ya esta. No sé si quedo interesante la verdad pero sentí la necesidad de escribir sobre los pensamientos de Kouji acerca de la ciudad.

Kouji: ¬¬ ¿No te cansas de escribir sobre mi no?

Yue: Realmente no

Kouji: ¬¬ Genial. Estas loca.

Yue: Lo sé :p

Bueno, muchos besos a todos de mi parte y de la de Kouji.

No olviden dejar Review.

**YueMinamoto~**


End file.
